Castelo da Perdição
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Apenas Sexo, Sangue ou Amor, o que os aguarda além da Floresta Amaldiçoada de Forks. Somente uma certeza ninguém sairia vivo daquela loucura prazerosa. Lemons.
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer:**Está fanfic pertence a _LaryReeden_ com colaboração de_ Ana C. Perez_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Beta_ D171._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

A floresta guardava um mistério, onde quem entrava para tentar resolve-lo certamente nunca mais voltaria.

Mas naquele dia, ela ficou totalmente iluminada, mostrando assim o caminho para o _amaldiçoado_ castelo que ela guardava, onde havia muito mais segredos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, e é claro... Com certeza ninguém sairia completamente vivo.

Hoje finalmente completo 100 anos. O que para uma vampira é sinal de amadurecimento .  
>Minha mãe, Rainha Esme, tem um castelo escondido na escura e "amaldiçoada" Floresta Forks, localizada na divisa com a cidade de Port Angeles.<p>

Vivemos em uma monarquia, nosso único trabalho , sair a noite para caçar os pobres humanos desavisados que por descuido, ou não, entram na floresta.  
>Um desses humanos foi meu pai, há 200 anos atrás ele se perdeu na floresta e por sorte minha mãe sofreu um impriting com ele, o transformando assim em vampiro.<br>A cada cem anos, nós podemos gerar um filho e foi assim que eu nasci.

Princesa Isabella Marie Cullen. O prazer é todo seu.

Nosso castelo, é conhecido como **Castelo da Perdição**, um exemplo disso será minha festa hoje a noite. Elas são famosas pelas orgias e grande quantidade de sangue fresco.  
>Todos esperam que eu sofra um impriting, coisa que não estou nem um pouco afim que aconteça, tenho muita coisa pra viver ainda.<p>

Mas essa noite além de tudo isso, promete muito sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA Lary Redeen_..._**_ Este é um projeto que eu tenho a 10 meses, mas como eu escrevia com outra garota a Ana C. Perez e ela meio que abandonou eu acabei arquivando..._

_Mas aqui estou eu... está é uma short-fic que vai ter entre 5 a 7 capítulos... depende da minha criatividade e do número de reviews, se eu ver que está tendo uma boa aceitação... estenddo ela um pouco._

_O Desing da fic está fodastico https : / / picasaweb . google . com/100639353467890462400/Desing#5596000726354938146 (retire os espaços)_


	2. Castelo em Deterioração

**Desclaimer:**Está fanfic pertence a _LaryReeden_ com co-autoria de_ Ana C. Perez_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Beta_ D171._

* * *

><p><em>Em um castelo se deteriorando lentamente<em>  
><em>em um sedento tempo de mudanças,<em>  
><em>o meu eu acinzentado<em>  
><em>está desaparecendo lentamente.<em>

_Você está prestando_

_atenção?_

_Suna no Oshiro (Castelo de Areia) - Kanon Wakeshima_

**Capítulo 1- Castelo em Deterioração**

**POV Edward Masen Volturi**

Impriting... Impriting... arrrgh, se eu ouvir essa palavra mais uma vez vou desejar ser desmembrado e que comecem pelas orelhas.

Fui transformado a 250 anos atrás, quando essa febre de paixonite era extremamente rara.  
>Até uma vampira recusada pelos Volturi construir seu próprio mini-império.<br>E anos depois ela sofre _impriting_ com um humano, o que desencadeou essa modinha que pega mais que os singles da Lady Gaga.

Nada contra humanos, elas são bem gostosas, duplamente falando.  
>Só de imaginar quando elas arqueiam as costas oferecendo o corpo mais e mais ao alcance da minha boca, seus mamilos enrijecidos entrando em contato com meus lábios e seus frágeis pescoços expostos em busca de mais contato.<br>Quando minhas presas entrando em ação é tão excitante.

E elas nunca reclamam depois, nada de discutir a relação, afinal nem da tempo pra isso mesmo, quando nosso veneno entra em seu sistema , triplica a sensação do orgasmo.  
>E elas morrem felizes.<p>

Já o sexo com as vampiras tem suas vantagens . Pela velocidade e a variedade de posições. O que me fez lembrar o que me irritou mais do que tudo nesse negócio de impriting.

Rosalie Hale, uma das vampiras mais sexys e gostasas que eu já conheci estava visitando o Castelo dos Volturi, assim que ela saiu do salão principal eu a raptei e avisei a Jane que passava por nós para pedir a Emmett que me encontrasse.

A prensei em um dos corredores, não era a primeira vez que eu me atracava com aquela loira, mas hoje estava afim de coisas diferentes.  
>Então tive a brilhante idéia de esperar por Emmett para um menage.<p>

Enquanto ele não chegava, sutilmente rasguei o vestido de Rosalie , me ajoelhei e enrosquei uma de suas pernas sobre o meu ombro,invadindo aquela grutinha encharcada e doce.  
>Ela gemia meu nome incontrolavelmente, deixando meu membro ainda mais duro, se isso fosse possível.<p>

Mas de repente ela parou, me empurrou abruptamente e com muita força, para longe, se eu fosse humano poderia dar adeus as minhas 32 costelas mais o osso da bacia.  
>Por um segundo eu comecei a ponderar que estava sendo muito gentil e que ela queria algo mais selvagem.<p>

Pensei, não seja por isso, hoje eu domo a fera e enrabo aquela delicia, mostrando quem manda.  
>Entretanto fui interrompido de meus pensamentos sádicos quando vi Emm com cara de gamba atropelado.<br>Sabe olhos esbugalhados, boca meio aberta, ofegante.

E ai BAMMMM... Impriting.

Perdi a gostosa e o melhor amigo de uma só vez pra coisas mais tosca do mundo.  
>A <em>Magia do Amor<em>, como diria o projeto de MM's Alice Brandon Volturi. Na mesma hora ele entregou o manto da guarda para Rosalie se cobrir, já que eu havia destroçado o vestido dela e foram falar com Caius.

Uma vez dentro da guarda , você só pode sair se sofrer um maldito impriting.  
>Alguns até optam por ficar, mas a maioria aproveita a oportunidade.<br>Mais tarde quando cheguei nos portões para ir caçar, o casal 20 estava de partida.

"Oi Ed, eu estava te esperando pra me despedir, finalmente vou sair deste inferno." Emmett disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Que bom pra vocês." Grunhi ainda irritado.

Ok ! Eu realmente estava sendo seco, mas essa merda toda é irritante.

"Mano, você ainda vai achar a mulher da sua vida."

Arrrg! Eu rosnei com essa idéia esdrúxula. Pelos seus pensamentos eu via que ele estava realmente feliz e sincero.

"Boa sorte pra vocês, mas tudo o que não quero, nunca na minha vida , é isso ai que você está passando."

Rosalie me olhou severamente, e começou a lançar pensamentos de como estar daquele jeito era melhor do que ser comida pela guarda inteira.

Eu com uma mulher só pelo resto da vida? _Nunca_, me recuso. Sério, já li aquilo na mente de alguns vampiros que sofreram aquela coisa, todos eles ficam com cara de pobre que trocou o Chevette por um gol.

Ninguém pode, em sã consciência pode desejar aquilo.

Eu só conheço uma pessoa que faz tudo por um impriting e é pelo simples poder extra que ele ira conseguir.

Aro Volturi.

Ele é obcecado por uma tal princesa ,Isabella Marie Cullen, filha da Rainha do Castelo da Perdição.  
>Ela tem o dom de não ser atingida por nenhum poder mental e ainda proteger quem está ao seu redor.<br>Já ouvi dizer que seu poder é tão forte porque ela é uma vampira pura, um dos poucos casos de vampiros nascidos.

Pra mim ela não passa de uma ninfetinha gostosa, que Aro não conseguiu traçar, porque ele é muito feio.

Terminei de me despedir do Emm,infelizmente as coisas iriam ficar bem mais tediosas por aqui.

No caminho durante a caça, encontrei duas lindas mulheres.  
>Uma era loira, descontei na gostosa toda frustração pelo que tinha que tinha planejado pra Rose.<br>E não rolou.

Logo depois dei de topo com uma ruivinha, linda ,o sangue das ruivas tem cheiro floral meio enjoativo, mas eu precisava de mais .

Ao voltar para o Castelo tive a pior recepção possível. A vuvuzela pink ambulante estava me esperando.

"Oi Edward."

Se ver o futuro não fosse o dom dela tenho certeza que entusiasmo excessivo , seria considerado um.

Continuei a caminhar a ignorando.

"Credo Edzinho dormiu comigo por acaso?"

Ela começou a lembrar da primeira e única vez que eu e ela nos enroscamos por ai.  
>Ela é ótima, mas deu o maior piti porque eu rasguei sua lingerie nova da Victoria Secrets.<br>Haja paciência.

"Tá ...Para de pensar e me diz logo qual a visão que te deixou tão empolgada." Ela manteve o silencio enquanto corria pra fora dos muros do Castelo.

"Desembucha logo pulga de Shih-Tzu."

"Vou ignorar essa, porque Shih-Tzus são muito fofos, prosseguindo , eu sei o resultado da próxima mega-sena, ai eu estava pensando se você quer seu Audi Le Mans 4 Concept ,que eu sei que você tanto deseja.

Enquanto ela falava sobre carros, pensava no que realmente queria me contar.

_Escuta aqui o imprestável, eu não sei porque mas vi em uma visão de Aro furioso com você. Ele gritava que ia te matar, com um brilho intenso nos __olhos. Eu__ realmente não sei ainda o que leva a isso, mas tome muito cuidado com suas ações, porque nem o "amor" dele por seu dom , vai te salvar.  
><em>  
>"Obrigado pelo presente Brandon, aproveita e compra o Porsche Amarelo com o qual você não para de sonhar, quem sabe nós não organizamos um racha."<p>

"Ahh sério! Já disse que te amo?" Na hora da transformação ela estava grudada em um fio de alta tensão, tenho certeza.

"Para de pular , credo, isso da nos nervos."

"Mas então como foi a caça hoje..." ela perguntou cantarolando uma música chata de quando quer me esconder algum detalhe.

"Duas suecas que estavam visitando Voltera". Só de lembrar já me deu sede.

Uma semana se passou e eu observava atentamente os pensamentos de Aro, também evitando ao máximo que ele quisesse tocar minha mão.

Ele parecia extremamente calmo, nada mudara nem um simples pensamento diferente dos rotineiros.

A única ordem que ele me passou não tinha nada de suicida, era somente ir para a Irlanda observar um novo vampiro puro que acabara de nascer.  
>Era somente para eu ler a mente e ver se havia algum poder vantajoso em vista.<br>Não que ele mesmo não pudesse fazer isso, mas às vezes eu acho que a bunda dele está colada no trono.

Quando voltei da minha missão, passava pelos corredores que poderiam até parecer sombrios se eu fosse um humano.  
>Distraído pensando idiotices da minha monótona vida, já que ao passar do séculos raramente acontece algo que possa surpreender um vampiro e esperava o elevador.<br>Até que senti uma leve pressão em minhas costas, não era exatamente um peso, somente algo incomodo que me pressionou.

Instintivamente me agachei em posição de ataque e rosnei alto.

"Ed não ruge assim que eu já fico toda molhada." Tinha que ser a palito de dente saltitante, ela sempre consegue esvaziar seus pensamentos e me pegar desprevenido.

"Alice para de frescura, eu estou sem tempo pra seja lá o que for que você quer me contar, Aro espera um relatório da missão."

Ela fez beicinho e me mandou imagens de nós , juntos em um beco de Veneza.

"O que, eu estragar sua bela lingerie?"

"Não." Ela disse e deu de ombros.

"Dessa vez não estou usando nada."

"Owwwn."

Edmaster se endureceu na hora e ela soltou uma gargalhada assim que teve uma visão de nós dois ali mesmo, enroscados.  
>Então ela abriu a capa e estava nua, deliciosamente nua.<p>

"Eu achei que você queria uma rápida viagem até Veneza?" Disse enquanto passava meus dedos pela sua entrada escorrendo.

"Você acha mesmo que oooouhhh ."

Ela gemeu quando a invadi com dois dedos e a bombeava lenta e tortuosamente.  
>Enquanto ela retirava minha capa e a camisa..<br>Quando a soltei ela reclamou num rosnar frustrado. A peguei no colo e então ela nos viu no calabouço.

"Qual é o problema com os corredores?"

"Nenhum só quero um lugar mais tranquilo." Menti a beijando com volúpia e ela não reclamou mais.  
>A verdade era que eu não estava afim de nenhum impriting repentino servindo de empata foda.<br>Uma vez é ruim o suficiente.

Assim que chegamos, eu a joguei contra o muro, pressionando meu membro em suas costas.

"Edward eu quero você agora." Ela gritou mentalmente e verbalmente.

"Calma Alice, você não me quer agora, nós ainda vamos brincar um pouquinho."

"Que brincar o que!"

Ela disse se virando para mim, enroscando sua perna direita no meu quadril se encaixando perfeitamente, passando a unha pelo meu abdômen, me fazendo urrar de prazer, quando ela dedilhou meu plexo solar.

"Eu disse que te quero agora." Então a pressionei entrando de uma vez, abocanhando seu seio esquerdo enquanto minhas mãos percorriam suas coxas e nádegas ditando o ritmo dos movimentos.

Quando ela gozou um pensamento rápido passou por sua mente e me deixou incomodado, não era nenhuma visão foi somente a frase.

"Tenho que aproveitar o máximo pelo pouco tempo que resta".

Ela me olhou confusa e eu somente a beijei novamente me desmanchando dentro dela.

"Você é uma delicia Liz mas eu realmente tenho que ir agora."

"Nenhuma outra rodada?"

"Aro me espera."

"Vai lá então gostoso e só por uma breve informação, depois dessa hoje você acaba de entrar pro meu top 10."

Eu ri alto mas me irritei logo em seguida quando ela murmurou uma imitação barata minha e do Aro juntos.

"Pode parar sua pir..."

"Que foi, ele não é mais importante?"

Logo eu estava fodendo ela mais uma vez, agora como uma cadelinha, de quatro e com sorrisos e pensamentos prepotentes.

**Duas Semanas Depois...**

Aro esta parecendo um humano de 13 anos que vai para primeira balada escondido.  
>Tudo isso porque recebeu um convite vindo diretemente do Castelo da Perdição, informando sobre o aniversário da Princesa Isabella Marie Cullen, ela é a primeira vampira nascida que vai ter seu amadurescimento completo.<p>

Ele acha que é o momento perfeito para um impriting.  
>Algo como a história da Cinderela, tipo deu meia-noite e bammm.<br>Que completo idiota.

Logo depois que a euforia visível passou porque a mental estava parecendo de gato quando vê um bife cru, ele reuniu a guarda e disse que todos estavam convidados.

Algo como "TODO MUNDO PRECISA PRESENCIAR A JUNÇÃO DOS DOIS MAIORES REINOS OCULTOS DA HISTÒRIA", não saia da cabeça dele.

**Uma semana para o Baile no Castelo da Perdição.**

Alguém pede pra Jane usar o poder dela em mim? Sinceramente eu acho que ele é menos torturante do que os atuais pensamentos do Aro.

É um tal de passar base na unha, fazer depilação no peitoral, errr na verdade eu chamaria aquilo de conjunto de costelas amontoadas mas prefiro nem comentar mais.  
>Coitado, se bem que coitado sou eu que tenho que presenciar isso né, principalmente quando ele entrou em completo desespero e chamou a Alice para ser sua Personal Stylist.<br>Ele mal havia se decidido e a moedinha de um centavo apareceu saltitante.

Juntos eles escolheram a roupa perfeita, a cueca perfeita, arrrg que nojo, então o sapato perfeito tudo segundo a Alice.  
>E agora estão lá se matando pra ver qual o penteado que fica melhor.<p>

Eu tenho vergonha de chamar aquilo de realeza vampírica.

Ainda falando do maldito baile, eu estava pensando em talvez ir para o Caribe ou as Bahamas, talvez o Tahiti para provar um pouquinho de sangue "bronzeado".  
>Mas fui impedido, assim que a intrometida da Alice viu minha decisão, ela contou ao Aro ,que disse que eu sou indispensável na festa.<p>

Carcamano maledito.

O motivo para isso era que como ele não conseguia ler a mente da Bella, esperava que eu fosse capaz e que ficasse na cola dela que nem um papagaio de pirata sempre lhe informando sobre cada mínimo pensamento da Cullen.

Ah eu mereço viu, quase virei e perguntei para ele se vou ter quer dizer, Louro quer biscoito, também? Partimos todos em um dos aviões particulares dos Volturi, nós temos casas, jatinhos, helicópteros e hotéis e tudo mais que pudesse evitar a nossa exposição excessiva aos humanos.

Foi por isso também que no Baile da "Senhorita Eu Sou Mimada e Fútil", foi pedido o uso obrigatório de máscaras. Pois parece que haverão, muitos humanos para garantir a total "Perdição" dos verdadeiros convidados.

Arrrg que trocadilho inútil digno do Emmet.

Eu estava a ponto de dar um soco no meio da cara do Aro se ele não parasse de pular que nem a Alice.  
>E aquela poodle zero, continuava a esconder seus pensamentos de mim.<p>

Arrrg Arrrg Arrrg ...Grunhi mentalmente.

Aro, Caius e Marcus reservaram um hotel em Port Angeles somente para nós.

Faltando umas duas horas para o início do Baile entramos em nossos conversíveis alugados.  
>A floresta é densa mas existe um caminho invisível a olhos humanos que da para chegar lá de carro.<br>Também poderíamos ir correndo, mas quem disse que as "senhoritas" iriam estragar seus Stilettos Gucci, Ferragamo, Valentino e por ai vai...

O Castelo da Perdição era menor que o nosso.  
>A arquitetura gótica garantia o ar sombrio do local estava todo iluminado por velas de todos os lados.<p>

Quando entramos, fomos recebidos por Esme e Carlisle, eu já os conhecia de vista de uma visita que eles fizeram a Itália a décadas atrás.

Aro me apresentou como Edward Masen Volturi "O Dom Mais Precioso Dele".  
>Até parece,<em> dele<em> ah vai sonhando Eufrasino. _(n/a Eufrasino e o baixinho ruivo do desenho Pernalonga, o da frase "Que que há velhinho."._

Eu apenas sorri e dei uma boa analisada no corpo dela.  
>Gostosa, muito gostosa mas só que mais uma vez essa merda de impriting me empata uma boa foda.<p>

Alice soltou uma gargalhada estridente fazendo todo mundo se virar para olhá-la ,ela riu um pouco mais e depois se conteve.

Eu sabia bem o que ela tinha visto, era o Carlisle me dando um soco por tentar investir na mulher dele.

Aro pediu a mão da Alice, ela no começo se recusou, mas depois se concentrou novamente na imagem da sua última visão.  
>Seja lá o que ela vinha escondendo de mim ela também não queria que o Aro visse.<p>

Após as apresentações eu entrei mais no salão o aroma adocicado dos humanos ali presentes já estava me dando sede.

Olhei em volta e vi um corpo escultural virado de costas para mim, subi meu olhar até seu pescoço e uma belíssima artéria pulsava trazendo uma quantidade de veneno incomodo a minha boca, passei a língua pelas presas já imaginando que minha primeira vítima já estava em vista. Caminhei lentamente até ela que estava observando a lua através de uma das gigantes portas balcão do salão.

Ela estremeceu quando encostei em seu corpo atacando sua pequena orelha com a língua.  
>Ela foi se mover para ficar de frente para mim e eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.<p>

"Calma eu não mordo, pelo menos não tão cedo."

Mas ela não estava especialmente com medo, era mais uma mistura coma excitação.

Os pensamentos de todo mundo estavam bem autos e o que eu pude perceber era que a "Princesinha Cullen" era apenas uma vadia qualquer.

Quando eu ia perguntar o nome e a idade da humana, pra depois por em uma lista que eu e o Emm sempre comparamos, eu me lembrei que o Emmet agora estava amarrado aquela loira.  
>Eu corri meus olhos pelo salão procurando por ele.<p>

Mas um pensamento gritou mais alto que todos e aquela voz chata eu conheço, era Aro me lembrando que eu só estava ali por um propósito, ler a mente da Cullen.  
>Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e voltei para a humana.<p>

Ela me disse que seu nome era Lauren, um nome bonito pra alguém que não iria viver muito.  
>Quando eu ia arrastá-la dali para algum jardim o pensamento de todos os presentes se viraram para a escada, o efeito dominó que tomou conta da minha mente fez meu pescoço se virar automaticamente. O ar ficou mais pesado e as pessoas caminhavam lentamente.<br>Como um filme sendo passado em câmera lenta. _[n/a momento clichê ¬¬']_

Meus olhos se concentraram no topo da escada e o corpo mignon coberto por um tomara que caia creme que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, stilettos pretos estilo me fodam, seu lindo pescoço translúcido adornado com um longo colar de pérolas que eu sabia ter sido presenteado por Aro.

Uma mascára cobria seus olhos, mas seus lábios rubros e fartos eram visíveis, e os cachos tom castanho chocolate que desciam como cascatas pelos ombros.

Mas sua mente era tão silenciosa para mim com o era para o Aro.

Eu ainda a seguia descendi as escadas, quando a sereia de aquário apareceu pulando.

"Ahhhhhh já aconteceu!" desviei minha atenção da escada, confuso com os pensamentos embaralhados de Alice.

"Aconteceu o que Alice."

Minha mente ficou tão conturbada de repente que era como se os pensamentos a minha volta fossem mudos.

"O Impriting ué, foi difícil esconder de você viu, afinal você iria fugir daqui se soubesse sobre isso."

Obviamente ela tinha razão, mas eu não estava irritado ou melhor dizendo essa merda não conseguia deixar com que a gente fique irritado, nota mental pedir desculpas ao Emm, mas no momento eu queria saber outra coisa. Peraí eu acabo de perceber que eu virei um deles e nem consigo gerar em mim sentimento de ira ou algo assim.

"E ela já percebeu?"

"Não ela vai demorar um pouco ainda."

"Ótimo, como minha noite já foi arruinada eu vou deixar ela aproveitar a noite antes de estragarmos a nossa vida."

O pior de tudo , eu queria muito mas não vinha o acesso de raiva por eu estar amarrado.

Naquele momento eu apenas passei por Aro e disse que a mente dela também era bloqueada para mim e que eu iria sair com uma humana.

Antes que ele quisesse me tocar para confirmar se o que eu havia falado era verdade, me afastei e fiquei observando tudo de longe.

Enquanto ela não me visse também, nosso laço não seria tão forte.

**Fim do capítulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>NA- Ana C. Perez-** Estou feliz por finalmente esse treco sair dos arquivos obscuros do pc... Espero que a Bella coma muito o Ed. HAHAHAHAH

**N/A - Larissa Monteiro** - Obrigado as reviews, para um prólogo tão curtinho hehe. Como já deu para perceber a fic é de comédia.

E já que todo mundo pode criar vampiros com caractéristicas diferentes aqui estão os meus, eles sofrem IMPRITING- adoroooo.

A música com o trecho lá em cima é de uma cantora japonêsa escrita especialmente para uma dos enceramentos do Anime - Vampire Knight Guilty (2º temp de Vampire Knight.)

Quem quiser escutar a versão curta- http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = o4k0y9Lo _ c8&feature = related (retire os espaços para ter acesso ao link)

Sobre o capítulo 2, não tenho data para postar, só adianto que ele já tem uns 2 terços escrito e que já está maior que este e que é TODO POV PRINCESA BELLA CULLEN.

Beijinhos e reviews this capther please *-*


	3. Se Beleza Matasse Nós Estaríamos Cond

**Desclaimer:**Está fanfic pertence a _LaryReeden_ com colaboração de_ Ana C. Perez_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_._  
><em>

* * *

><p>O relógio bateu às doze, ela entrou na sala<p>

Mas se beleza matasse nós estaríamos condenados

Depois de apenas um beijo, você não pode se mover

De seus lábios venenosos e seu perfume tóxico

Yeah!

_Party Girl __(__Garota Festeira) - McFly_Capítulo

**2- Se Beleza Matasse Nós Estaríamos Condenados**

**Pov Princesa Isabella Marie Cullen.**

Olhei mais uma vez no espelho, para o meu extravagante colar de pérolas. Aro Volturi o havia me dado de presente no meu nascimento. E como hoje ele estaria aqui, meus pais pediram para eu fazer uma média com ele, mas ele me dá nojo, com aquela cara de _papel de seda fumada._

"Isabella querida já está pronta?"

Minha digníssima mãe estava parada em minha porta, sua idade, quase 350 anos, e passava por uma aparência de 28, época em que ela foi transformada, seu corpo é de dar inveja a qualquer garota adolescente de hoje em dia que faz loucuras em busca da perfeição.

"Estou quase mãe, falta apenas colocar a máscara..."

Ela foi transformada por Marcus Volturi, foi escolhida, pois acreditavam que ela teria dons especiais de persuasão depois de sua transformação. Coisa que não ocorreu, assim ela acabou sendo rejeitada e como não havia feito nada que comprometesse sua verdadeira identidade foi encaminhada para viver em Forks, onde acabou construindo nosso castelo como um bordel e vivendo aqui desde então.

Suspirei, eu adoro festas e essa foi felizmente planejada, mas agora que o dia chegou minha animação não estava tão alta. Minha mãe se aproximou de mim, com um sorriso genuíno.

"Você está linda, seu pai vai desmembrar alguns vampiros hoje."

Eu gargalhei, ela diz isso do _homem_ que se casou com uma ex cafetã vampira, ele sabe que eu não sou nenhuma virgem, mas é meu pai né. Acho que ele não pode evitar. Peguei a minha máscara sentindo a suavidade da fita de seda das amarras.

"Mas agora vamos logo, os convidados já estão em todas as partes e há muitos homens hoje, espero que desencalhe logo."

"Credo quem ouve pensa que sou uma puritana que nunca namorou..." Fiz minha melhor cara de ofendida colocando a mão no coração, bem dramaticamente. Ela me deu um olhar de descrença.

"Tudo bem, o que eu posso fazer se meus _namorados_ sempre pediam para chupá-los no primeiro encontro... Você melhor do que ninguém sabe a concentração de sangue que há naquela região...

"Bella, você realmente é minha filha..." Gargalhou, ela havia passado por isso milhões de vezes, Carmem a melhor amiga dela e minha madrinha, me contou cada história.

Esme usava um vestido preto que ia até a altura do joelho, era de um veludo suave, sua máscara era simples e continha algumas ondas que circulavam pelas laterais do rosto. Um cinto marcava sua cintura fina e a gola caia em babados grandes porém delicados, a deixando elegante e sensual, meu pai Carlisle sofreria, se tivesse ainda um coração batendo, um ataque cardíaco ao vê-la.

"Deixe de conversa e vamos logo com isso. E Carmem eu sei que você está no cômodo ao lado e me ouve. Quantas vezes eu mandei não contar certas histórias a Isabella?"

"Vá mamãe quero descer sozinha." Interrompi, a Carmem só abria a boca por que eu era muito chata, eu sei, admito minhas qualidades.

"Te Amo."

Ela saiu me deixando vagar pelas lembranças.

Meu pai era carinhoso e cuidadoso, na tarde que conheceu mamãe, veio a floresta para cavalgar como fazia quando tinha tempo sobrando, porque as guerras eram frequentes e naquela época e parece que tem algo como uma ex-noiva, ele nunca quis me dizer ao certo.

Se deparou com um enorme castelo perto do lago. Algo que não estava ali a algum tempo atrás e pelo tamanho não poderia ter sido construído tão rápido, foi nesse instante que ouviu passos e uma voz sedutora em seu ouvido.

_"O que um homem tão bonito faz por essa região? Nunca ouviu falar que essa área é cheia de ursos e leões..."_

Meu pai então se virou e olhou dentro dos olhos da doce estranha, e assim acabaram se apaixonando, bem teve uma ajuda do Imprinting mais isso não vem ao caso... Até seria uma bonita história se mamãe não tivesse transado no meio do mato mesmo por três longos dias e o transformado em vampiro em seguida.

Ela é insaciável. Naaaaaaa a história foi um pouquinho mais romântica, mas eu prefiro a minha versão de como eu nasci.

"ISABELLA! – Carmem gritou. – eu vou ter que te arrastar lá para baixo, sua mãe não agüenta mais entreter o Aro."

" Já vou!"

Já havia passado da hora de descer, mas uma princesa nunca está atrasada, são as pessoas que chegaram cedo de mais. Alisei meu vestido que era um pouco acima do joelho, creme , tomara que caia simples com alguns drapeados, ficava bem marcado na cintura, a saia soltinha até a barra excentricidade ficou por conta do longo colar de perolas. Minha sandália era de tira finas com pequenos pontos de brilhantes, a fazendo cintilar em meus pequenos pés.

Meu cabelo estava solto , sem cachos como era normalmente e minha maquiagem era marcante em meus olhos, destacando o vermelho vivo deles. Quanto mais vivo é o vermelho, mais sangue corre dentro do vampiro.

Para finalizar coloquei a pequena máscara, dourada e preta, parecida com a de Esme, só com mais brilhantes e ouro. - Finalmente pronta.

Creio que 2 horas de atraso eram mais que o suficiente.

Caminhei até a porta talhada e a abri, a decoração de todo o castelo era meio medieval e transbordava luxo e riqueza, meu quarto fica ao lado leste no terceiro andar, acabei usando a velocidade vampírica para chegar até o primeiro lance de escadas que dava para o salão onde transcorria o baile.

Como se sentisse minha presença, o que era obvio, todos viraram seus rostos cobertos com máscaras ricas e extravagantes, para mim, ninguém havia reclamado da minha exigência, e quem seria o louco de me contrariar, conhecendo a mim e os meus contatos.

Ao pé da escada vi minha mãe ao lado do meu pai, ele estava lindo em um terno marrom café, contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele de marfim e cabelos loiros. Desci com delicadeza, me portando como a devida Princesa que atingiu a maturidade e estava a espera de um imprinting, bla.

Mas, que música ambiente mais brega é essa que colocaram?

Musiquinhas de elevador irritantes, imagino que foi o animal do Alec. Ele AMA estragar as festas dos outros... é tão sadista quanto a irmã.

Percorri meus olhos pelo salão,vi toda a realeza Volturi presente. Aro veio me cumprimentar, com seus olhos de peixe morto, este tinha interesses em mim, afinal desenvolvi o poder de criar barreiras telepáticas em qualquer coisa a minha volta, tornando-se impossível penetrar minha mente e ou a de quem eu estiver envolvendo em meu poder.

"Lady Cullen, como está senhorita?"

"Maravilhosamente bem, caro Aro e o senhor" – cada vez que o vejo tenho que me controlar para não virar um estrábica de tanto rolar os olhos. Bendita máscara.

"Muito bem e lisonjeado em ver o meu presente em torno de seu belo pescoço, combina com os estilettos." Patético, sério mesmo ainda bem que eu não crio rugas ou se não estaria pior que a bruxa do 71. Minha mãe tinha uma cara de desgosto, sabia bem os interesses de Aro, mas lhe dei um breve aceno lhe lembrando que eu não sou nem um pouco idiota e conhecia o jogo dele. Agora como ele sabe que o que são "estilettos", bem ele é italiano e eu sempre suspeitei que um pouco gay, sabe como é, ele o Marcus e Caius, ecat. Deveria ter desligado meu cérebro já no "belo presente"... Porque cargas d'agua tantos elogios? Isso me deprime. Mas antes tarde do que mais tarde.

"Na verdade tudo combina com a senhorita..."

"Aro querido pode parar de gastar seu rico vocabulário com a minha humilde beleza? É para isso que eu mantenho um Tumblr sobre mim, para as pessoas me elogiarem o quanto quiserem, se quiser te mando o endereço por e-mail... "

"O que diabos é um Tumblr? " ele murmurou. Velho esquisofrenico, tenho intolerância a excluído digital.

"Bem senhorita Cullen como estou sempre disposto a entrar em qualquer coisa que expresse a beleza das artes e você é quase uma escultura viva, ficarei felicíssimo em dispor o meu tempo para realizar isto... "

Pelo o amor que eu tenho pela a minha perseguida! Para que tanta bajulação?

Aro delicadamente pegou o colar em suas mãos e o acariciando.

"Sabe Isabella, há algum tempo estava pensando como o meu reino é tão poderoso e belo, e como estou me sentindo sozinho e desolado... "

"Hum que sede, queira me dar licença vou procurar alguém e também me deu uma vontade absurda de dançar."

"Então poderia me dar a honra desta dança? Há uma linda valsa de Vivaldi, 4 estações"...

Quem não conhece 4 estações? Okay é uma linda música mas pfiit quem dança isso hoje em dia. Calma Bella, respira fundo, um, dois, um, dois. Isso até parece aquelas aulas de parto que passam no Discovery Home and Hearth .

"Aro em que século você vive? Valsa? Sério mesmo?" Não contive minha indignação. Vem vou te ensinar a coreografia da mais nova música da Nicola Roberts.

Fui até o Dj e pedi Beat Of My Drum . Assim que começou a tocar eu parei do lado do Aro, "Vê se consegue me acompanhar, eu sei que você tem cérebro vampiro, mas esse corpinho deve estar meio enferrujado de tanto ficar naquele trono né." Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e começamos. Alice veio do meu lado, meio descabelada, tenho certeza que ela estava com o Jasper, ela me ligou na semana passada para ter certeza de que eu o havia convidado.

A música chegou no refrão e todos cantavam juntos.

_L.O.V.E_

_Dance to the beat of my drum_

_Dance to the beat of my drum_

_L.O.V.E_

_Dance to the beat of my drum_

_Dance to the beat of my drum_

Assim que acabou eu dei dois tapinhas nas costas do Aro. "Aprendeu rápido heim, valeu pela dança agora vou arrumar alguém para beber."

4 Estações - Vivaldi - http(:)(/)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=3xfAL9T(_)g5U

Beat Of My Drum - – http(:)/(/)www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=n(_)BG3n1q5KU

Sai de perto dele indo em direção a Alice Volturi. Ela podia ver o futuro e eu queria lhe perguntar se ela sabe quanto tempo eu ainda para diversão até amarrar meu burrinho sexy em um infeliz imprinting com alguém, sinceramente ainda queria passar muito tempo aproveitando as noites pelo mundo afora, aliás minha próxima rota é para a América do sul... fiquei sabendo que eles tem um sangue _quente"_

Desviando de alguns vampiros e de alguns humanos que serviam apenas para dobrar seus pescoços e deixar dentes afiados cravarem na pele fina que lá havia, cheguei ao fundo do salão onde estava Alice. Quando me viu veio saltitando com um sorriso no rosto, não sei porque ela fica com os Volturi, essas capas pretas são tão bregas...

"Bellinha, que saudades de você!" – ela saltitou em cima de mim.

Olhei para algumas stripers humanas patéticas em suas poses no pole dance.

Ohh porque mesmo eu contratei esses recipientes humanos de sangue que nem sabem dançar direito?

"Alice Volturi, nossa ultima noite foi na festa de Emmett naquele club Fangtasia heim, antes daquele brutamontes encontrar Rosalie, não acredito que ele domou aquela loira..." a sorte foi ele ter conseguido sair da guarda Volturi, nem Aro pode _dissolver_ o _amor_ de um imprinting.

"Eu não acredito que ele foi domado. Ela disse com um tom petulante. "Algumas pessoas andam te culpando você sabe!"

"Ora" fingi estar ofendida colocando minha mão sobre o peito dramaticamente. "Não é como se eu fosse a merda do Cupido, sou mais linda que Afrodite, nada além disso." – sua risadinha de fada ricocheteou.

"Bella menos, mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria..." – rolei os olhos...

"Por que será não é..."

"Mas desembucha Bella, o que você quer? Eu sei que veio me perguntar algo... eu sou psíquica lembra." Ela saltitou.

"Alicinha da minha vida, me conte" ela me interrompeu.

"Shiii isso ai eu não posso te dizer não surpresa. Ela saltitou com seus olhinhos brilhando. Senti um medo percorrer minha espinha.

"Você não pode me dizer até quando vou poder transar com qualquer um e não ficar com olhos de peixe morto para cima de um único homem... Viver com um único consolo, não está perto né? Por favor me dê uma luz!

Ela me olhou divertida, não acreditando no que eu dizia... O que eu posso fazer se ménage, orgias vampíricas são algo maravilhoso! Depois de alguns minutos seu olhar perdeu o foco e tão logo voltou-se para mim, com um sorriso maligno ... - Bella eu tenho medo do seu futuro...

Ploft! Se eu não fosse imortal, estaria morta feat. Cremada e jogada no mar agora.

"Porque Alice? Não me diga que vou usar essas capas horríveis!" Sorri com escárnio. Porque o Aro não podia ser a Anna Wintour*?

_*Ana Wintour- é a atual __editora-chefe__ da edição __norte-americana__ da revista __Vogue__._

"Hey, elas podem ser horríveis mas são tão uteis, olha". Ela abriu a capa e lá estava pendurado uma bolsa de sangue, a última edição do Vogue Francesa, um espelho, pente e mais algumas inutilidades. Até um vibrador portátil Pink tinha lá dentro. Menina a capa parecia mais a maleta do Gato Felix*. Por falar em Gato Felix, ao que trocadilho inútil, cadê ele heim. Se o Aro está aqui, ele também está... hummm será que eu também caibo dentro de uma capa dessas? Vou ter testar, lembrete mental, há não preciso tenho memória vampirica.

_*Gato Felix- é um personagem de __desenho animado__, criado na época dos __filmes mudos__. Seu corpo preto, olhos brancos e sua __risada__ característica, combinados com o surrealismo das situações criadas nos desenhos, fazem do personagem um dos mais conhecidos do mundo. Foi o primeiro __personagem__ de __desenho animado__ popular ao ponto de, por si só, atrair o público._

Bem onde estávamos...

"Não foge do assunto, Alice!" Fechei sua capa. O que tem no meu futuro que te deixou com medo?

"Não posso dizer Belithiaaa, mas se eu fosse você aproveitaria muito até o amanhecer, pois nunca se sabe quando um condenação muito gostosa diga-se de passagem pode aparecer.

"Não."

"Sim."

"Não."

"É o Edward? Aquele babaca?"

"Que Edward Alice, quem é Edward? Eu estou passada porque o Tom Ford* veio a minha festa. Ele é tipo o estilista vampiro mais OMG."

_*Tom Ford- é um dos mais famosos __estilistas__ ou __designers de moda__, ficou conhecido na indústria da __moda__ por sua revitalização da __Gucci__, que hoje é uma das marcas mais influentes do mundo. Hoje tem sua marca própria e faz trabalho para Louis Vuiton dentre outras._

"Não."

"Sim."

Depois de cumprimentar todos os meus convidados ,tanto os ilustres quanto os mais ralés.

Fui me divertir! Dancei me alimentei de um brasileiro tudo de bom, um tal de Rodrigo Santoro, acho que vi ele em alguns filmes.

O odor dos hormônios permeando todo o ar do salão. Durante todo o tempo eu podia sentir algo mais, uma sensação estranha, meio magnética que me levava em direção ao meu quarto. Quando parei no começo da escada, ouvi a voz do grilinho do Pinóquio novamente me chamando

"Bella está me ouvindo?" Claro que estou que estou Polly Pocket Morena. "Desculpe Alice estava pensando aqui, pode repetir?" Tem alguém no meu quarto, eu posso sentir o cheiro. "Bem como ia dizendo antes, muitos casais vão se formar aqui hoje, até eu estou esperando o meu imprinting aparecer..." Colocaram veneno vencido nela para a transformação? "Hum sim Ali e como é o seu arrnng Imprinting?" O asco dessa palavra me dá me arrepios. "Ah que bom que você perguntou, porque o Eddye não quis saber, sabe ele é loiro, alto com um sotaque sulista que me causa orgasmos só pela visão, parece ter uma cara bem séria e se chama Jasper." OMGGGG, não o Jasper. "Tem certeza de que esse é o nome?" Ela me olhou série por um momento. "Oh sim você dois já andaram se atracando nessa escada." Ohh owww. "E você fala assim com essa naturalidade?" Lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Não é como se eu já não tivesse experimentado o seu. – Porrafaleidemais, que tal você esquecer isso." Morta feat. Indigente jogada na cova comunitária. O que ela quis dizer com o _seu_.

"O ? Berrei, sem nem pensar em medir o som da minha voz. Vi um vulto no fim da escada, mas Alice olhou com o nariz enrugado para lá. Todos no baile pararam para me olhar, até o Dj parou a música.

"Voltem aos seus afazeres, bando de intrometidos." Minha mãe já estava ao meu redor.

"O que aconteceu querida, você está bem?"

"Bem mamãe, segundo a Maga Patalógica aqui eu vou ter um imprinting você tem noção do que é isso?" Ela me olhou com uma cara sínica e com um sorrisinho de escárnio disse: "Você está olhando para a Dona do Imprinting Original e sem ele você não existiria, Senhorita Isabella Marie Cullen." Ahammm, blá, blá, blá, hum isso mesmo. "Dj coloca Blah, Blah, Blah da Ke$ha feat. 3OH3." Berrei. Minha mãe e Alice suspiraram juntas.

"Esme com licença." A mãe Diná começou a me puxar escada a cima, como ela usava aquela capa? Sério, aquilo varria o salão inteiro, nem necessitaríamos de humanos para limpar a sujeira depois...

"Alic... Ai cacete, não para no meio do caminho, que dizer me solta..." Ela tinha parado do nada, e sei que não doeu, mas via tantos humanos falando isso que acabou virando um hábito.

Olhei por cima do seu ombro e encontrei olhos vermelho muito brilhantes em nossa direção, cheios de luxúria... AAAAAAAAH VÁ É MESMO ? Todos vieram aqui, achando que é motel de graça.

"Oi Isabella!" Aquela voz.

"James que bom que finalmente te encontrei" ele abriu aquele sorriso sínico e sexy e ahh por todos os vampiros incinerados, é hoje que eu fico sabendo se a capa dos Volturi me abriga bem, dentro.

"Não havia ido te dar os Parabéns ainda porque sai para um lanchinho." Ele lambeu os lábios.

"Que tal um _lanchinho _diferente, passei a mão no topo das minhas pernas.

"Nem pensar, vamos Bella eu tenho que... que... que..."

Voltei meu rosto em direção a Alice, querendo dar um tapa em suas costas, quem sabe assim ela desembucha, mas não conseguia crer no que presenciava por meus próprios olhos...

Que maravilha mais um imprinting...

Jasper estava com a mesma cara amassada. Perto em cima de um dos sofás, com uma humana morta e com o pescoço sangrando ao seu lado.

"Alice?" Dei um cutucão nela, que não fez nada ela apenas continuou sorrindo boba para o idiota em sua direção "Alice?" Dei um cutucão em seu braços "BOTAS da PRADA EM PROMOÇÃO!" Ela deu um pulo. "ONDE? CADÊ? SÃO MINHAS BARANGAS!" Ela olhava para todos os lados.

É nem mesmo um imprinting pode segura seu instinto de consumista aloprada (op's trocadilho infeliz)... Ela percebeu a mentira e virou seu rosto para mim.

"Credo Bella que piadinha sem graça..." Ela soltou uns palavrões baixinho, enquanto fazia um bico maior que o mundo...

Okay Alice eu deixo você conhecer seu amor agora com uma condição: depois que eu levar o Sr. , quero saber mais sobre o meu imprintig... Preciso estar preparada, ela não pode ter visto tudo isso em uma visão de 7 segundos!

Jasper, seu imprinting a olhava estranho, no mínimo pensando aonde ele foi se meter... Ela flutuou até ele e lascou um beijo cinematográfico, até eu fiquei com vergonha de ficar olhando... mentira tinha gente fazendo coisas muito piores pelos cantos.

"Vamos Jasper, você tem muitas coisas pra colocar em pratica..." Eu não poderia discordar menos, empurrei James escada acima em direção ao meu quarto.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Mais um, nem tenho palavras para a demora, mas saiu. No próximos teremos, lemons Bella e James e o então encontro com Edward. Beijinhos e até mais...<p>

Beijooo especial pra Nessie Moster - Stacey por me apresentar a música - _Party Girl - __ McFly_Capítulo. Que segundo ela, lembra CdP *-*


	4. O Destino Começa a Girar

Apesar da ferida incurável que devora meu coração,

não posso deter completamente meus pensamentos

que habitam na escuridão.

Tremendo em vermelho, em vermelho, em vermelho

para o final do sonho, do sonho.

Nos reunirmos; o destino começa a girar

Há um segredo que ninguém, ninguém conhece.

Caindo, caindo, caindo

Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi

**Capítulo 3- O Destino Começa a Girar**

**POV Edward Masen Volturi**

Corri para a floresta com a mente inerte enquanto uma sensação estranha tentava me puxar de volta em direção ao Castelo da Perdição. Quando imaginei estar longe o suficiente para evitar estragar o aniversário e a noite da Isabella, me concentrei em achar dentro de mim o ódio que eu deveria estar sentindo por _isso_. Mas era completamente inexistente.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, escalei uma árvore alta e sentei em um dos galhos, porque ela, a Princesa Cullen? Enquanto questionava isso uma história muito antiga que minha Tia Zafrina me contava quando era criança invadiu minha cabeça, o que era muito estranho, porque eu não me lembrava de muitas coisas sobre ela além de seu rosto desde a minha transformação.

**Flash Back**

_Um garotinho de cabelos bronze chorava, quase dormindo de exaustão, enquanto sua tia o consolava. "Edward você é um menino muito especial, seus pais te amavam muito e se amavam também. Mas o mundo é um lugar cruel," o garoto fungou e estatelou os olhos, para a mulher que havia sido transformada em vampira ainda muito jovem. "Tia Zafrina, um dia eu irei descobrir e me vingar de quem quer que tenha feito isso aos meus pais." A mulher arregalou os olhos passando a mão na cabeça do garotinho. "Shiiiu meu menino, esqueça isso." Ele assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos novamente. "Você sabe qual a história dos seus pais?" Ela perguntou. "Não" o ruivinho respondeu. "Sua mãe vem de uma linhagem distinta de vampiros originais, e eles se relacionavam com humanos, alguns se chegavam até a se apaixonar, mas como em muitos casos de transformação, os humanos acabavam matando os vampiros sem querer. Um dia o primeiro de todos os originais, se apaixonou, então ele chamou uma bruxa e pediu para que ela fizesse algo. A bruxa, criou um feitiço chamado imprinting. Depois disso toda vez que um humano se apaixonasse de verdade, ele não conseguia fazer nada para machucar sua paixão. Após um casal sofrer imprinting e passar cem anos juntos eles poderiam ser agraciados com um bebê, esse bebê chegaria a idade adulta humana com dezoito anos e ganharia a maturidade vampírica com 100. E foi assim que você nasceu."_

**Fim do FhashBack**

Balancei a cabeça, expulsando o pensamento, que história mais estranha, eu não posso ser este garoto, eu fui transformado em vampiro pelo Aro. Quando eu tinha 17 anos. Ele mesmo me contou que minha tia foi raptada e morta como meus pais por pessoas que queriam o meu dom. Confuso pulei da árvore para correr um pouco, só me dei conta que estava perto do Castelo da Perdição quando o burburinho invadiu minha cabeça. Me concentrei nas vozes conhecidas procurando pela Isabella, que se foda, ela é minha e eu não vou esperar. Procurei a voz do Aro, mas ele estava fodendo uma ruiva em uma das tendas espalhadas no canto do salão. Ai meus olhos, ops minha mente. Procurei então pela Alice e vi em seus pensamentos que eu não fui o único amaldiçoado da noite. Continuei a vasculhar os pensamentos alheios até que vi um vislumbre do rosto mais lindo e sexy com qual já me deparei. Uffs, ainda bem que esse negócio não acabou com meu vocabulário, juro que se eu saísse falando coisas como doce e angelical, ia procurar um analista. Mas então outras imagens vindas da mente da pessoa que estava com a Isabella me perturbaram, fazendo um sentimento incontrolável que eu nunca havia sentido, mas que reconheci imediatamente subir pelo meu corpo, ciúme possessivo.

Corri em velocidade vampírica, castelo acima e arrebentei a porta gigantesca de madeira maciça e ferro, sem quase nenhum esforço, tomado pelo meu ódio.

**POV Princesa Isabella Marie Cullen**

Assim que cheguei no quarto de jogos, ele sorriu com todos os seus dentes brilhantes e reluzentes com direito a levantada de sobrancelha, joguei o James contra a parede e rasguei meu vestido, avançando sobre ele, por trás daquele vampiro sexy e todo dono de si, havia um homem que adora ser dominado, ou é o que a Vick me contou. Caminhei lentamente até a Cruz de Santo André no canto esquerdo e prendi, colocando uma mordaça em James com um pouco de dificuldade já que suas pressas estavam com bem afiadas de excitação.

Podem me achar rápida demais... Mas lhes pergunto: Para que adiar algo que de fato será realizado?

Com ajudinha deste cômodo super legal que havia sido criado com o intuito de torturar prisoneiros, mas a mamãe descobriu uma forma muito melhor de utiliza-lo com um primo distante dela o Marques de Sade.

Peguei um chicote de couro, passando a ponta pelo peito definido dele. "Quer dizer que o caçador gosta de ser a caça de vez em quando? Por mim está perfeitamente ótimo. Adoro colocar as pessoas no lugar que elas merecem..." Ele só sorriu diábolicamente sob a mordaça murmurando um sim gemido e estrangulado. Enquanto pensava sobre como continuar nosso joguinho ao meu proveito.

A porta foi arrebentada. "Quem foi o idiota que tomou sangue de alcólatra?" Gritei muito, mas muito irritada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA** Ops... Edward empaca foda haha, pensei e pensei e bleee não queria lemon BellaxJames não. Apesar da lemon estar escrita. Mas vamos guardar isso pra Beward né. _  
><em>Sorry a mega, máster, blaster, big demora. Eu empaquei, simplesmente empaquei, mas já sei como vai ser o próximo, eu acho -' + :D <em>

**_Lary Reeden_**


End file.
